


Unrested

by orphan_account



Series: Hunger Games Simulator Stories [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hunger Games Simulator, Reference to Kamukura Izuru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoi and Kyousuke try to sleep through the entire day. The rest of the tributes seemingly try to stop them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrested

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt came from Aoi trying to sleep through the day, and it grew from there.

**"Aoi Asahina tries to sleep through the entire day."  
"Kyousuke Munakata tries to sleep through the entire day."**

They'd had a long night. 

Aoi had let Kyousuke into her shelter early last night, on the basis that even though he seemed rather intimidating, he was far too level-headed to murder her on impulse, and would be more of a strong ally. She'd found a prime spot, a forested corner properly sheltered from the rain and hidden away from any tributes who might try to track her down. As such, she'd thought - rather logically - that they'd both be able to get a good night's sleep there. Not a chance; any time either one of them could have gotten into a reasonable lull, a rustling, or a thump in the night, or even a crazed scream for help woke them straight up again.

Aoi was ready to go out and return to hunting for tributes, but Kyousuke stopped her. They were both tired from a stressful first 24 hours, and the possible courses of action would be either to sleep during the day or risk passing out from exhaustion. Reluctantly, Aoi returned to the small strip of her shelter that she used to sleep, and curled up in much the same position she had last night, trying her hardest to tune out the noises of the fellow tributes all around the arena.

\--

**"Sonia Nevermind and Makoto Naegi hunt for other tributes."**

"Come now, Makoto, we must make haste! If someone spots us, we may be hella boned!"

Makoto Naegi was apparently lucky, and to have allied with the Princess of Novoselic could have been an example of that - if they weren't trapped and forced to fight each other to the death like dogs, purely for the public's amusement. And if he didn't have the memory of pushing Kyouko Kirigiri into a lava flow weighing down on his conscience. Nonetheless, he trudged on, looking all around at regular intervals to see if anyone was following them.

"Look, I have used these materials to create a super boss bow and arrows. If anyone comes to attack us, I will make sure they do not escape alive! Just like Lancelot Lord, the Longbow Killer!"

At least Sonia seemed enthusiastic.

\--

**"Chihiro Fujisaki, Mikan Tsumiki and Seiko Kimura hunt for other tributes."**

Chihiro had a reason to be somewhat confident as the trio made their own path through the trees. Alongside him were two expert practitioners of medicine, who would be able to help him with any affliction or injury that befell him. However, since the two of them were timid in nature - one of them to the point of fearing anything in sight - he had to tap into that confidence and lead the way.

"U-Um... I think we should maybe go that way, there are a few berry bushes there... Aah! I spoke out of turn didn't I? I'm sorry...! I'll be quiet!"

"Don't-- scream-- so loud! If someone hears us, they'll be right on our backs, maybe with a knife!"

Chihiro was at least glad that, in these circumstances, he could get away with not wearing a skirt.

\--

**"Nagisa Shingetsu sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate."**

"Hm."

That was the only reaction of the boy when he spotted a rising pillar of smoke coming from the other end of the arena. Put through an oppressively tough regime of study by his parents since a very young age, he had been trained to be coldly analytical. Therefore, there was no way that he would rush in immediately and search for the source, unlike a certain flame-haired cohort of his.

He began to weigh up his options. There was certainly a possibility that it could be a signal from a friendly tribute, indicating a source of food or - perhaps - a way they could escape somehow. But, on the other hand, it could easily be a trap, designed to lure in foolish tributes who decided to follow the smoke and pick them off one by one.

In the end, he decided the risks would outweigh the benefits, and spear in hand, he made his way towards the river instead.

\-- 

**"Hiyoko Saionji and Byakuya Togami work together for the day."**

"So are you, like, really rich? Can't you just pay off the authorities and get us all out of here?... Wow, I thought rich people weren't such jerks. And that they were a lot fatter. Hey, can you get me some gummies here? There's got to be some... No gummies? WAAAAAAAA! TOGAMI'S BEING MEAN!"

"...Trashy ass-faced crap."

Byakuya regretted every decision he had made up to that point.

\--

Hours had passed, and Aoi and Kyousuke had still failed to get a minute of sleep. Aoi imagined it would be hard to sleep in a stressful survival situation anyway, but when you were surrounded by such strange and colourful characters, it made the whole affair just about impossible. Nonetheless, the noise seemed to have died down for the moment, so she shut her eyes and allowed herself to drift off slightly.

\--

Less than ten metres away, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, one of the few tributes working alone for now, surveyed the land around him. It seemed to him that the threat of a surprise attack was little to none, and the next step was to find the best direction to turn for food and supplies.

He allowed himself to breathe a little, but little was he to know that was to be his undoing. An arm round his head, a knee to his back - and a single slash to the throat with a knife. He turned in mid-fall, allowing him to hit the ground face up. As he choked to death on his own blood, he recognised the face of a former schoolmate staring down at him; although, as he did notice, his eyes were not the hazel he knew, but rather a deep red, like his own, which soon closed for the last time.

**"Hajime Hinata ambushes Kiyotaka Ishimaru and kills him."**

\--

Aoi and Kyousuke's eyes snapped wide open as their ears registered the pained gurgling of a man suffering in his last moments. There was no way they could possibly sleep after hearing that.


End file.
